Edward's and Jacob's forbidden love
by Mikijpele
Summary: Jacob comes to Edward after Bella's death. He'll prove to Edward Bella wasn't his only love.


Edward walked silenty into the woods. He wanted to be alone now. He still couldn't actually believe that happened what happenend. Bella-dead. His beloved.. his only reason to stay alive. Her transformation into a vampire failed in the last moment. Yes, her heart did stop, but she didn't wake up as a vampire like she should have. It was bizarre and no one could explain how and why this happened. And now she was gone forever.

Night wind was cold and Edward tucked his hands into the pockets of his jacket. The wood became darker and Edward knew he's far enough for no one to see his sorrow. He sat on the wet grass and one more time thought about all what has happened. He knew it wasn't actually his fault that Bella died. It just happened. Still he felt very bad. Edward rested his head against big, cold tree and only thing he wished for, was to be able to sleep. Although he needed no rest, this was one of the rare moments when sleep could help him forget about everything…at least for a while. He heard rustle of leaves in the trees and sough of a wind. He closed his eyes and saw her face in his thoughts. She smiled...painfuly and gently at the same time. Edward twitched and opened his eyes. Dark wood with its ghost-like trees was still around him. Moonlight shined right in his face, making it more and more like marble. Night. Edward knew what he'll do. The Volturi. Now, when he without any doubt knew that Bella is dead, he'll be free to do anything in order to provokate Volturi. And they'll give him the only thing he needed now-death.

Suddenly he heard soft footsteps coming towards him. Edward listened carefully. Steps broke some piece of wood and soon Edward saw big, red wolf coming out of bushes in front of him. No, it was too big for just a wolf. Edward realized it instantly, as he kept looking in its dark eyes. It was his enemy. Werewolf. And Edward knew perfectly, who was this werewolf. „Hey, Jacob!", he greeted horse-size wolf. Jacob came just in time. „Maybe I won't have go to the Volterra", Edward thought, „maybe he'll finish me right here and right now. Surely he knows about what has happened to Bella. He certainly has come to kill me. Ok, maybe it's gonna hurt a little, but I'll be dead." Werewolf bent it's head and kept staring to Edward as he stared back. Then it stepped back in the bushes and after very little Jacob walked out of the bushes in place of werewolf. He was shirtless, dressed only in his jean shorts and sneakers. He stopped only some feet away from Edward. „Hey, leech," he answered quietly. Despite cold wind, Edward took off his jacket and his shirt. „Why did you turn back? Do you want to kill me with your human hands? Come on, start! And please, faster." Edward stood there shirtless and in the moonlight looked incredibly beautiful. His pearl-white skin with messy, bronze hair and golden eyes made him look like a god, like the most beautiful creature on this land. Jacob stepped back.

„ Why do you think I want to kill you, Edward?"

The question surprised Edward unprepared. He slowly moved and reached for his shirt on the ground. „Then why did you come here? You know what's happened to Bella?" „ Yes, I do. She's dead." Jacob answered, still looking to Edward's half naked body. Edward sat down, still without any understanding. „But you loved her too. And you hate me, no? You have to hate me, Jacob!" „ I know, but I don't! I can't hate you! I wish I could kill you, kill you like other disgusting blood-suckers, but I just can't. Something is pulling me to you. Something stronger than myself." Jacob sat down next to Edward. Edward could feel the heat from Jacob's body and his scent. He didn't smell bad...he didn't smell like a wet dog, how other werewolfs did. Strange shiver ran through Edward's spine and he asked in a whisper: „What's going on with you, Jake?" Jacob hissed and clenched his fists. „Do you think I know it? Do you think I know what the hell is going on with me? I don't know. All I know is...I want to be where are you. To be at your closeness." Edward turned to him. Jacob's dark eyes examined Edward's face, he slowly moved his hand and Edward felt Jacob's fingers touching his hand carefully. God, he was so hot. Hot enough to burn. Edward's fingers tightened and he quickly turned away from this teenage wolf boy, who was starting to confuse him. What the hell has happened to Jake? He was the one, who hated Cullens the most from all his pack. He was the one, who _threatened__ to kill Edward after his and Bella's wedding. He was the one, who was always jealous to Edward and loved Bella more than his own life. And what was he doing now? What was he thinking...such thought come in Edward's mind and new shock waited for him – he heard nothing! Edward didn't hear Jacob's thoughts!_

_Desperate and confused Edward got up. „What have you done?" he asked Jacob, without understand anything now. „What?" Jacob looked at him. „ I can't read your thoughts." Jacob raised his eyesbrows: „What do you mean?" Edward grabbed Jacob'__s arm, pulled him up and slammed him against the tree roughly. „ Don't act like you don't understand anything! I can't read your thoughts! What have you done, you stupid dog?!" But Jacob didn't became angry. „You can't? I didn't do anything, I'm serious." Then he looked at Edward again. „Do you always act like this, when you're angry? No wonder that Bella died. It definitly was hard for her to live with you." „ Don't implicate Bella into this, Jake!" Jacob slowly come closer to Edward. „You couldn't even kiss her, not make love with her. Even if you did, it's called necrophilia, because you're dead, no?" Edward turned around furiously: „Well, if she would make love with you, it's called zoophilia, because you're a dog, no?" Jacob chuckled. „Actually it's a wolf." As Edward turned to leave, he felt Jacob's hand on his shoulder. „Please, don't go. Did I offend you? I'm sorry." He's sorry? Jacob had never been sorry to Edward. Edward sighed and turned to him. _

_„I know how do you feel, Edward," Jacob's voice sounded sadly, „and I know you loved her. When I come here, I hadn't even a thought about killing you. I just thought that maybe you wouldn't like to stay alone in this moment. Edward....Bella won't come back. And you have to accept it. But you're still here and you have to live you life just like before. __If you want, I'll leave, but promise me you won't do anything in order to end your life or something like that. It's just no worth of it. I know what I'm talking." Jacob _held out his hand for Edward. „Friends?" he looked at Edward keenly as Edward hesitated. Friends with werewolf? Friends with person they should be enemies? He didn't know what to do. Jacob seemed friendly like he had never been to Edward. What would Jacob's pack say about this? What would Edward's family say about this? About this.....actually forbidden friendship. Suddenly it seemed no reason for worry...at least now. Edward took his hand gingerly. „Friends." His hand was hot as hell and they seemed like fire ad ice, without destroying each other. Edward pulled his hand back, sharp wind messed his hair. Jacob was looking somewhere between the dark trees. „ I have to go back," Edward whispered, loud enough for Jacob to hear, „I was there when she died. But....I mean, I can't see her in that coffin. It is too much for me. I don't want to." Jacob smiled, a sad, gentle smile. „I understand. I was wondering...would you like to spend night in my house? My father is with Bella's dad and won't be back till tomorrow. Here is pretty cold, or maybe it isn't for you?" Edward turned. „My family." „Edward!" he heard Jacob's voice, now desperate. When Edward turned to him again, Jacob sighed. „Don't. I can console that sorrow of yours better than they can." Before Edward could react, Jacob hugged him. His hot breath was burning Edward's neck. He was like a living fire, Edward realized it, before pushing him back. „Don't ever do that again, Jake. Ok, let's go. But remember, that we're just friends." Jacob looked in Edward's eyes. „I won't forget it."


End file.
